User talk:Hermione Chase
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bully: Scholarship Edition Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Chat for Meeting Hello. We ask for your presence on the chat for the meeting scheduled 19:00 (7:00 pm) your time. Thank you. --'Zixelate' :Sorry, folks, but I can not make it. I am practicing the art of being busy. You can go without me or move the meeting. --'The Big Grey House' ::In fact, Gray, is, uh, about you. --'Zixelate' Demotion The Big Grey House, due to your essential abuse of power, you have been demoted from Bureaucrat/Executive Branch member to a normal user. Should you continue editing on Cause of Death Wiki, after four months + 1,000 more edits, you may apply for a position in the Judicial Branch. Thank you. Sincerely, the Legislative Branch. :Since I can not get on the chat, I'm just going to give you all my questions here. How long have you all been thinking about this? Why didn't you ever approach me instead of straight road to demote me? And the answer I'm most curious about, how the heck was I ever abusing my power? ::Okay, I'll answer this. I cannot speak on behalf of the Legislative Branch, but I myself have been thinking about for two months; the first time it was ever discussed by the branch was about a month ago, between me, Boa, Lo, and Gent. And haven't we approached you about this before, Grey? Not formally, but we've asked you plenty of times to stop making rash decisions, make more time for the Wiki if possible, etc. Those were all examples of you abusing your power. --'EnglishAlexander' :::Woah, woah, I was never included in the discussion, please don't throw my name in, Alex. And FYI, I was on opposing side of demoting you, Grey, but majority rules. --'GenuineGent' ::::My apologies, Gent, I am mistaken. Perhaps it was Emerald. --'EnglishAlexander' :::::It was. --'Emeraldears' :::Well excuse for the tasks of daily life, I tend to first. Examples of the hasty decisions I make? --'The Big Grey House' ::::No need to get hostile here, Grey. Well, your unique contributions lately have been Undo changes. Refuses to take a political decision and are absent for the meetings, when you're the one who commands them. --'Zixelate'